Shredder's Mutant
by AkihoKoshema
Summary: What happens when a normal fox meets 4 mutated turtles and there sworn enemy? Raph pulls a Leo and Donnie solves all his problems which lands him his dream. And will Slash ever return to Raph?
1. Chapter 1

**So I apologize for not posting a chapter on Karai's story, but I've had this idea in my head for months but I couldn't get the beginning down. So I just threw this together. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible, but I promise that the rest will be better. I have a couple of other story 1st chapters that I will post, so I will have at the minimum, 2 stories including my Karai story at once. AND NOW TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Akki. I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of its characters.**

Akki pov

Akki sneaked around the streets of New York. Being a fox in the center of NY with a of drunks running around was not the best of things that could happen to her. She was tracking turtles, 4 at the most. _They seemed to go every where together, they must be related or something_. She was bothered to think some random turtles were just roaming around AND nobody had eaten them yet. _What was so special about THEASE turtles! I mean for crying out loud, any animal with any common since wouldn't past up food, even if it was a frog! _But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her. The turtle scent that she was tracking for days had a certain aroma to it. It was like a sewer type smell, but that wasn't the thing that bothered her. What bothered her was the following question that pops up I'm her head a lot:_How would they get down there in the first place?! It couldn't be that thy were found there because the smell is too strong. _Akki continued on the hunt for the strange turtles as she tried to figure out this strange question. She followed the smell till it led to a man hole. _Does their owner work or live in the sewers?_ She smelled the ground_. No, that could be right, I don't smell human. _She wanted to follow, but didn't know how. She looked around to find an open man hole. To her own luck, just down the street was an open manhole with a gate surrounding it. There were men in strange clothes ,called plumbers according the the other humans, standing jut outside of a restaurant across the street from the manhole. They seemed to be blissfully not paying attention to it was so ever. _This would be perfect._ She stalked up to the manhole, making sure not to be seen. When she was just at the edge of the manhole, she looked around one more time. _God I must be crazy to go this far just for food. _Then it hit her. _At this point, is it really for the food or just for the adventure?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then she jumped in. She landed with a splash of sewer goop that coated her light orange fur. She growled and shook her coat to get the goop off but it didn't work. So she just gave up and continued to track the turtles with a rather large and noticeable frown. As she neared the turtle's home, she could hear yells and voices that spoke English and yet she still didn't smell human. As soon as she reaches the opening of what seem to be a little home, she could finally smell human, two to be exact. _Maybe the humans could explain the talking,_ but then she heard four different voices.

"Hie mien!" yelled an old voice.

Then "hie!" In response to the older voice. Then she heard the the clanks and thumps of what sounded like metal of weapons and the leather of armor hit the concrete floor. Then the old voice spoke once again in a quiet but loud whisper. She strained to hear what the old voice was saying. She continuously crept forward in hopes to hear what was going on. Her eyes became like dots. You could only see the whites of her eyes when her eyes met the backs of four large turtles, the front of a larger rat, and 2 human children, one boy and one girl. The old rat continued to speak out of her ear shot. She decided I get as close as possible to make sure that they weren't plotting something terrible. She creeped up to them to the point where she was four feet from them (or across the couch in the living room;Akki on one side and the turtles, Master Splinter, April and Casey on the other side). She stayed as quiet as possible, but then she was caught by a miniature metal turtles. It opened its mouth and a megaphone came out.

"Shhhhhhh please, I'm not going to hurt anyone." She lied. The metal thing made a siren noise that alerted everyone in the room. In panic, she pounced on the metal turtle in attempts to silence it.

The turtle with the red mask yelled "HEY WHO ARE YOU!"

Akki whipped her head around to see the four turtles, with their weapons out, charging at her. She turned and sprinted out of the room with her persisters behind her. She bobbed and weaved through the sewer lines. She ran and ran till she reached a opening in a sewer wall. Akki slammed on breaks as she reached the edge of the sewer line. If she had continued, she would have fallen down 40 feet to the ground of a 80 foot wide circle with holes across the walls that seemed to lead to other sewer lines. She turned around to try and find another way out but her path was blocked by four turtles. She cowered below the blade of the blue banded turtle.

"Who are you?" Asked the blue banded turtle "And what do you want with us?"

**So I types this up and posted this up from the site on my phone so I apologize for the mistakes that I've made. If you find any mistakes, please tell me so that I may improve in the next chapters. SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here is the deal about the time thing. I will at least post on chapter per month but I may post multiple chapters per month. So that's that. The other thing is that character designs. I will be posting the character apprences on my deviant art account. I will notify you all when that is done. AND NOW TO THE STORY!**

Akki crouched there beneath the blue banded turtle's blade, fearful of the events to follow.A couple of seconds pasted, and Akki could do was stare at the blade

"OK THAT'S IT!" yelled the red banded turtle which caused Akki to turn her attention from the blade that stood 2 inches from her snout, "Since you won't ANSWER our questions I'll just have to BEAT it out of YOU!" The red banded was about to pull out his twin sai when the purple banded turtle stopped him with his staff.

"What the hell Donnie, why are you saving that spy?" The red banded turtle snapped at the purple banded turtle whose name seems to be Donnie.

"Two things Raph: First, what makes you think she is a spy and what makes you think that she even knows what's going on?" The red banded turtles whose name also must be Raph opened his mouth to say something then just stopped and stepped back.

"Well then -It-All, why don't you talk to it and see if YOU can get it to say something." Raph snapped back.

Donnie glared at Raph but then turned to Akki and said "So nod your head if you know what I'm saying." Akki backed away and pushed herself even lower to the ground. She was, in the end, as flat as she can get and was backed up to the edge. She turned her head slightly to the side so that she was looking at them with her right eye and with her left eye pointed at a possible exit. The she nodded. She could see there faces go from threatening to shocked.

"So your a mutant or are you a krangg robot?" questioned the rather curious blue banded turtle.

"She doesn't look at all like a mutant so she must be a robot, Leo" whispered Donnie, just loud enough for her to hear, to the blue banded turtle who must be Leo. Akki just crouched there while the turtles talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out if she should speak or not ,and if so, how much should she say. _What is that one thinking up over there?_ The orange banded turtles just stood there with his left hand in a check formation on his chin and his right hand on his left elbow to support it.

He has an intense face on then out of no where he yelled "I GOT IT!"

Every one turned to the orange banded turtle and Raph responded with "What did you get Mikey?" Akki zoned out and started think to her self as they talked to each other. _So the blue one is Leo, the people one is Donnie, the red one is Raph, and the orange one is Mikey. Interesting, their band colors match their personalities._

"HER MUTANT NAME! Rudolf or LongTail or !"

Mikey was cut off when Raph yelled "DON'T GIVE PEOPLE WE DON'T EVEN KNOW NAMES!" Then he tackled Mikey and gave him a severe noogie leaving Mikey to scream his head off while trying to get free.

"How do you know it's not a dude anyways Mikey?" snarkly responded Raph. Akki growled at Raph with her claws out and a threatening glare.

In response, Raph backed up and fearfully said "What... your not a girl, right?" Then Raph paused for a second and asked "Wait are you are girl?" Akki nodded while still growling and approaching Raph threateningly.

"Woah," Mikey chuckled, "you just got enemy-zoned!"

Raph whipped around and snapped "Shut up Mikey!"

Akki in return snapped "Why don't YOU shut up because the whole time YOU'VE been talking, YOU'VE been making STUPID remarks!"

Everybody paused in shock for a moment before Donnie broke it, "Wait, YOU can TALK!?"

"Yeah, I just never felt the need to."

"So your a normal fox besides the fact that you can talk?"

"No, I can do many things, I just choose not to do it in front of strangers."

"So what can you do?" Akki hesitated for a moment but then stood up on her back legs and grabed a piece of the cloak she wore and yanked it off. It made all the turtles jump back as they noticed the blades attached to it.

"WHAaaA..." Raph couldn't help but stare, for once he understood what Donnie meant and felt when he first saw April. According to Raph's thoughts, Akki's fur glistened in the light that peeped in. Her eyes glowed like sapphires against the fiery sun. The scruff on the top of her head hung loosely over her head, it seemed to bother her, but he thought that it made her look even more irresistible. Her tail was loosely twisted around her paws (or feet for humans). With her height, she stood second tallest or just shorter than Donnie but taller that the others. Akki stood there, proud by the shocked faces but curious about the lustful gaze from Raph. She walked up to Raph and used her tail to lightly push up on his jaw to close his open mouth.

"Careful Raph, I don't think flys taste good as meal." She said in a slight giggle. Raph's face turned as red as his masked.

He back up just out of her tail's reach and replied with, "Yeah, I know, I was just yawning."

Akki gave a rather seductive stare and said "Aww I was hoping to impress you with out of all your brothers with my cloak trick." She snuck in a pout while in mid sentence to add effect. It seemed to work because Raph's face became 10 times more redder at that remark.

She chuckled loudly and said "Aww calm down Raph. I'm just messing with ya!"

"Well I'd better go." She looked away from Raph then continued, "I was hunting some certain 4 turtles down here, but seeing that there will be some issues with that, I will go find food else where." She started walking away but turned around and looked at each one while saying, "It was nice meeting you three, but next time we meet, please do not think of me of what I seem to be. Rather think of me as of what you just saw, as a comrade, not as what it may seem like." She turned back around and sprinted away on all fours.

"What was that about?" Asked Donnie.

"I don't know," responded Leo,"but I have a feeling we will know soon enough."

**So that's it folks. I'm sorry for the choppiness and the grammer/spelling errors. Please inform me if you see any. But until next time guys, live your lives to its mutanted, but awesome, end! BYE 3**

**BTW:Did anyone notice the porky the pig reference in the author's note!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know that I have been paying more attention to this story rather than the Karai story. It's just that I'm so excited to post another chapter for this story that I am literally typing the next chapter as soon as I post one. So I promise to post new chapters for the Karai story after this. Is all forgiven? Well I don't want to litter the author's note with useless stuff so TO THE STORY!**

Akki stood behind her window, looking outside in hopes to see her turtle friends while not being on the offense. She had done good to avoid patrols. She doesn't want to have to see them while being on the bad side. She knew that if she met them on a patrol, which she knew she would, she would have to fight them. Hurting them would kill her inside, they were so innocent to the horrors of war, specially wars against The Shredder. She could still remember that vivid day that she met The Shredder. It would live in her memory forever as Graduation Day.

FLASH BACK

"Now you three, stay here, mommy will be back with food soon." Her family had lived in New York City for 5 years now. It has become a life style for them at this point. It was her, her brother Jack, and her sister Mimi. She was the adventurous, Jack was serious and some times went hunting with mom, and Mimi was obedient and shy. Akki would always disobey her mom and go on 'missions' (or imaginary battles with rats) to defeat the Rat Kingdom while defending the Fox Capital of the world (or New York). The only difference was, this time, not everyone would return to tell the tale.

PRESENT

*knock knock knock*

"Enter." Akki calmly said. Tigerclaw opened the door and silently walked in. Akki stood there, still looking outside.

"You have ordered on a patrol. Gather you supplies then meet the rest of the patrol in the lobby in 30 minuets." Tigerclaw was about to exit when he felt Akki's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to she what was wrong.

"No Tigerclaw. I will NOT go on ANY of YOUR patrols." Akki could see the facial expression of her old friend. It changed from serious to shocked then, in an instant, to worried.

"What's wrong Akki? You have not been yourself lately, what has gotten into you? What happened to the little fox I used to know that would jump at the idea of adventure, to see the outside world and new places? It's like you have been avoiding patrols. Is that it? Are you faking things to avoid going on patrols?"

"I hate saying this at this time, but yes, I am."

"Why?" growled Tigerclaw.

"I met them, the turtles, the ones that you said were evil. The ones who you said were vile and disgusting creatures that preyed on the weak! I must be that too because they appeared like civil, kind, innocent guys that are in a war they have NOTHING to do with!" Her voice started to waver as she yelled. Tigerclaw just stood there, shocked by the sudden change in character.

"Yes I LOVE adventure, but this! This is not adventure, this is war! War is NOT what I signed up for! You lied to me. You said that it would be fun, that it would be full of adventure and mystery! But this is full of pain and bloodshed! I don't want ANY part of this!"

"Are you saying that you want to RUN from the Shredder? No one has survived his wrath. What makes you think that you can run AND survive his army that WILL come after YOU!"

"I've survived worse and you know that Tiger." Akki looked down, she was fighting the erg to beg Tigerclaw to come with her. She couldn't just leave him here all alone.

"Yes I know, but where would you go?"

She just gave up and said it, "Depends on where YOU want to go. I think the turtles will accept me at least. But it may take longer for others to accept you."

"Are you suggesting that **I** will go with YOU?" (It was already capitalized so I bolded it)

"Please Tigerclaw, PLEASE! I don't want to leave you here with that monster, that Shredder!"

"What's makes you think that I want to leave?"

"Why would YOU stay?"

"Why would YOU go?" They both paused for a moment. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Neither could understand why the other would stay or go. Akki sighed and looked down again.

"Either you come with me or not Tiger. I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it. So you coming or what?"

**So I plan to finish the rest of the flash back in the next chapter. I also play to do a April pov, Raph pov, and a Donnie pov. And finally, I will add some AprilxDonnie and RaphxOC soon, like so time in the next 10 chapters. See ya later and don't forget to tell me if you see any GRAMMER or vocabulary mistakes any where. THANKS!**


End file.
